1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides novel mitomycin analogs containing a disulfide group (Class 260, Subclass 326.24) and processes for the preparation thereof. These compounds are mitomycin A analogs in which the 7-alkoxy group bears an organic substituent incorporating a disulfide group. The present invention also provides a method of producing mitomycin A and derivatives thereof (Class 260, Subclass 326.24). Mitomycin A is an antibiotic of established utility, and the 7-O-substituted mitosane analogs thereof have similar utility.